birdsofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Investive
Author's Note Investive is a book that takes inspiration from reality and a super natural path through life, The Protagonist's name is Carl and he has an normal day life like everyone else but when he plays on his PS1 things gets wierd and super natural. It's to carl to find answers of what's happening and who's doing this Chapter 1 - First Day (Video 1) The day begins on a sunrise from the sun and a alarm clock buzzing, It's Saturday and I'm ready to go to the closed down Fish and Friends Library which the slang is "Get hooked up with a box". The name's carl and I'll tell you want I do at my library experience, right now i'm writing this in my journal to track down things I do every day in my life. Now the first thing I do is go get my stuff and leave the house, I then go to the sidewalk and start walking their. The problem why the library is closed down is because all personnel belonging's have been old that the company could not use them anymore. If you aren't aware by now the library provides kids and parents from town to visit over hundreds of books. Unfortunately, the place feels obscured and now nobody comes to the place. The thing is is that their are cool toys that are around the library (which I found out yesterday) and I want to collect them for a collection. Their is about 8 rooms in the library and I might find some toys that can be cool to play with. Every toy their has uniquely purpose and should have no problem finding them that take care of the them for love. Apparently, The library was be more big, but it was unfinished due to the budget the library had. When entering the library I see a picture of two toys which is to promote the place, Their a yellow flower and a robin bird. I start collecting rocks because I made sure where I was going and where to go back, I then find a door but sadly it's locked and I need a key. The library has some chairs and tables but their next to a wall. I then go enter another room and find two notes which reads "When you're choosing a book, find something that you would like. You don't need to chose a random book, find a book that bests suits you". The next note reads "Dont be nervous if you can't read, do your best at reading the pages. Show that you can do it!". The first toy is in this room, I then found a trophy saying that a kid is a champ of reading books and haven't messed up once. I collected the first toy and putted the toy in my backpack. The next toy is hard to get because i need a special tool to collect it, so I'll just leave him their. The next room has a picture of a green hill and a blue sky, I also found a cabinet but all the books their have been taken away so their's no books. I'm now back at my house and I've gotten two toys because it was laying outside the library and nobody took it, I found a cool PS1 game at the library which I'm playing right now. Since I'm at the menu of the game the game came with a note that said I should go to the game's website and then press these buttons on the controller which are press start, down, right, left, down, and start again. After pressing the buttons my game somehow crashed and I decided to put my controller on my piano Chapter 2 - Under the Bunker (Video 2) Chapter 3 - Visits (Video 3) Chapter 4 - Questions (Video 4,5) Chapter 5 - Missing (Video 6) Chapter 6 - Answers (Video 7) Chapter 7 - Following (Video 8) Chapter 8 - Solution (Video 9) Chapter 9 - The Shadows (Video 10) Chapter 10 - Christmas (Video 11) Chapter 11 - Cycle (Video 12) Chapter 12 - The Last One... (Video 13) Chapter 13 - Remembering (Video 14) Chapter 14 - Lesson (Video 15) Chapter - Look Over (Video 14 Fake)